IL047: A Chansey Operation
is the 47th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis Coming into a hospital, Doctor Proctor cures Ash's Pikachu. After being convinced that after a car crash he needs to heal the other Pokémon, Proctor places Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie and James as his assistants. When a Dodrio attacks Proctor for attempting to inject an anesthetic, Proctor gets affected by the substance and goes to sleep. Ash, Brock and Misty go to heal the other Pokémon without his presence, while Jessie and James make another plan to steal all Pokémon. Episode Plot Pikachu finds an apple which he swallows whole. Pikachu's voice sounds odd and Brock thinks the apple got stuck in its throat. They take Pikachu to a human hospital because it's the closest. The doctor there gets the apple out of Pikachu's throat. The doctor is then called by Nurse Joy who says there has been an accident involving some Pokémon stolen by Team Rocket, who are seriously injured and needs him to help take them. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is at the scene of the accident and Jessie and James are arguing about who's fault it is that they got in an accident. Meowth is very sad because the charm on its head is missing. At the hospital, Nurse Joy asks Dr. Proctor to help the hurt Pokémon. Dr. Proctor asks Nurse Joy out on a date, making her mad. Dr. Proctor says he will help after that and he gives Ash and his friends their uniforms, saying that he's the only person at the hospital and needs help. The hurt Pokémon start coming in and everyone starts working. Ash brings out Bulbasaur to hold down a Cubone, who is struggling in pain. Misty comforts the Cubone and it calms down. Dr. Proctor says Misty is a natural. Team Rocket enters the hospital carrying more hurt Pokémon. Dr. Proctor asks Jessie out on a date. Jessie is impressed by Dr. Proctor. Ash asks Dr. Proctor not to help Team Rocket because they are bad guys. Dr. Proctor says his job is to heal, not to judge. Meowth is crying over his missing charm. Chansey tries to cheer him up, but Chansey doesn't quite understand what Meowth wants. Ex: Meowth says," Somebody help me find my charm, I'll pay any price!" and Chansey gives him a bowl of rice. Chansey gets mad and slaps him to get him calmed down. Meanwhile, Misty gets a Voltorb out of a Weepinbell's mouth and Brock attaches a lost horn to a Pinsir. When Ash and Brock are to treat a Dodrio, Proctor decides to use an anesthetic. When he goes to, the Dodrio attacks and the anaesthetic is injected into Proctor and goes to sleep. Ash improvises and sends Squirtle to use Water Gun on Dodrio, then Pikachu electrocutes it. He goes to catch Dodrio, but Brock reminds him he must not capture any Pokémon, so Ash and Brock treat it. Everyone, except Meowth, is helping heal the hurt Pokémon, even Jessie and James. Later, Jessie and James decide to steal the Pokémon. They take off their uniforms and jump onto a stretcher and say their motto. They don't get all the way through it because Meowth interrupts them by yelling that he wants his charm. Team Rocket pushes stretchers with arms at Ash and his friends. The stretchers trap them and James pulls out a big needle and says he's going to use it on Ash. A Chansey jumps in front of Ash to protect him. James asks Arbok and Weezing to attack Chansey, but they won't. Dr. Proctor says they won't attack Chansey because it healed them. Jessie gets mad at Dr. Proctor and throws a beaker at him. Dr. Proctor breaks the beaker with a scalpel. Dr. Proctor opens up and shows his coat to Team Rocket, which is lined with scissors, scalpels, and needles. James says they shouldn't mess with him and they turn to leave, but Ash and his friends break free and push the stretchers at Team Rocket. Jessie is mad they didn't get any Pokémon but James says he got one. James pulls a Voltorb out of his pocket and it explodes, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. When they hit the ground, Meowth's charm pops out of his head, which was just embedded into his head. Meowth is very happy, but Jessie and James aren't. In the hospital, Dr. Proctor thanks Ash and his friends for their help and asks them to stay and train to be doctors. Misty says she would like to, but she wants to learn a lot more about water Pokémon first. Ash and his friends leave the hospital and wave goodbye to Dr. Proctor. Debuts Pokémon *Ivysaur *Nidoking Trivia *After the doctor agrees to help Ash, during the transition slide a Porygon can be seen, which marks one of three appearances of Porygon in the US anime. The second is in "Clefairy Tales", again on the same slide, while the third is on "A Way Off Day Off". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Arbok. *The doctor says that Pikachu would need 10,000 volts of power to recharge it and he uses a defibrillator to recharge it, but defibrillators are not supposed to go that high, the highest it normally goes is around 1700 volts so the defibrillator could not reach that level of power. *When Doctor Proctor fell asleep, Jigglypuff's song could be heard in the background. Gallery Ash holds Pikachu upside down IL047 3.jpg Proctor mistakes Misty to be the patient IL047 4.jpg Proctor analyses Pikachu IL047 5.jpg Pikachu electrocutes everyone IL047 6.jpg Misty knows there is another one who flirts IL047 7.jpg Ash, Misty and Brock are surprised to hear they are going to be assistants IL047 8.jpg Bulbasaur binded Cubone IL047 9.jpg Arbok and Raticate argue IL047 10.jpg Arbok receives a medication IL047 11.jpg Meowth makes Chansey angry Pokemon season 1 episode 47 pic.png Brock and James treating Pinsir IL047 12.jpg Chansey pulled Voltorb out of Weepinbell's mouth IL047 13.jpg The needle was injected to Proctor IL047 14.jpg Proctor went for a nap IL047 15.jpg Brock, Misty and Ash got binded IL047 16.jpg Arbok refuses to fight IL047 17.jpg Weezing does not want to battle IL047 18.jpg Voltorb self-destructs IL047 19.jpg Meowth got his charm back IL047 20.jpg Proctor's offer }} Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Junko Isaka